deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Mistertrouble189/The Phenotrans Facility Outbreak
The Phenotrans Facility Outbreak A major Phenotrans compound located in Nevada, west of Fortune City, was infiltrated by photojournalist Frank West and Fortune City survivor Chuck Greene with the help of an inside source, after Fortune City was overrun. The two men snuck into the facility to find and gather evidence of Phenotrans' wrong doing in Fortune City, to clear Chuck's name after he was framed for the disaster that claimed the lives of thousands at the entertainment resort. Upon arrival, the agent inside the facility triggered an outbreak by unleashing the zombies from their holding pens. Soon, thousands of zombies, mostly undead citizens from Fortune City, as they were transported from the city to the facility, roamed the compound. With zombies everywhere, security guards, zombie handlers and other personnel found themselves trying to contain the outbreak, as well as attempting to deal with Chuck and Frank. The facility was placed under lock down and the pair of trespassers had to retrieve the evidence and escape before they were apprehended. The scientists employed at the facility soon found themselves in trouble as many were cornered by zombies while others were in different situations and needed help. A total of nine researchers were eventually saved and all were able to flee the facility unharmed. Frank West and Chuck Greene were able to retrieve evidence that placed Phenotrans in Fortune City as well as additional intel informing that Phenotrans need queens to make Zombrex, and that the drug is not synthetic as it promised. Other information included Phenotrans kidnapping people, and using homeless persons and prisoners as subjects to manufacture Zombrex. When they ran low on queens, they simply triggered outbreaks, such as in Las Vegas and Fortune City, to turn the population into zombies so they could harvest queens from them. Later, they were able to meet up with Frank's source, Isabela Keyes, who was revealed to be a Phenotrans researcher forced to work for the corporation or be sent to jail. Isabela informed Frank and Chuck that she was close to coming up with a synthetic drug and even a cure for zombification, but her work was stolen by the Director, Marian Mallon. The three were apprehended by security, but Isabela was able to momentarily escape, although she was knocked out by the head of security, Harjit Singh, and she was taken away. After the muscular bodyguard was defeated and killed, Marian reveals that she found a cure years ago and refused to release it to the public, how the human race does not deserve it, plus Zombrex has gotten her to be very wealthy. She then proceeds to flee the facility with a guard and an unconscious Isabela, triggering the self destruction of the facility. Frank and Chuck manage to escape alive as well, and both are determined to take Phenotrans down as the facility burns to the ground, erasing all evidence of Phenotrans' involvement in the disaster that destroyed Fortune City, though Chuck was cleared from any blame in the outbreak that led to Fortune City's demise. Background Info *'Location:' Phenotrans Facility :*'State:' Nevada :*'Country:' United States ::*'Background Info:' The Phenotrans Facility is a large compound nestled by the mountains in Nevada, west of Fortune City. The compound is made up of several buildings and warehouses in addition to the main facility, which is surrounded by a security fence. The compound is under heavy security and is guarded by a number of security personnel, including guards, Hazard Units, and zombie handlers. A number of employees reside at the compound in the facility's living quarters. The exact location of the facilities and many of its files are classified in order to give the facility a low profile. *'Population:' 12 (not including security personnel - guards, handlers, Hazard Units) *'Size:' Small Compound *'Setting:' Nevada Mountains - exact location is classified *'Transportation:' Few roads leading in & out of the compound. Best way of travel: automobile, helicopter *'Law Enforcement:' Phenotrans Security - Security Guards, Hazard Units, Zombie Handlers List of Survivors This is a list of all survivors who were involved in the outbreak at the research facility, mainly being the employees and other personnel, as only those with top clearance were allowed inside the facility. Those who are listed as '''green' are survivors who were able to escape the facility without being killed by the zombies or the self destruction of the facility. Those who are listed as red have been killed in the outbreak.'' File:Dead rising 2 case west security guard bust.png|An unspecified number of security guards were employed at the Phenotrans Facility to patrol the research facility complex. When the outbreak began, they were forced to defend for themselves, while they attempted to apprehend Frank and Chuck. Ultimately, at least a few dozen guards are killed by zombies, Chuck & Frank, and the self-destruction of the facility. File:Dead rising 2 case west zombie handler bust.png|An unspecified number of zombie handlers were employed at the Phenotrans Facility to control and handle the zombies that were held and processed in various parts of the facility. After the outbreak begins and the hundreds of zombies are released from their pens, effectively taking over the facility, the handlers attempt to regain control. However, most are killed by zombies, Chuck & Frank, and the self-destruction of the facility. File:Dead rising Hazard Unit.png|A squadron of Hazard Units were dispatched at the Phenotrans Facility to help regain control of the facility amidst the outbreak, as security guards and zombie handlers were struggling alike, and to help capture the infiltrators (Chuck and Frank). However, most members of the squadron are killed by zombies, Chuck & Frank, and the self-destruction of the facility. Of the survivors listed above: *RESCUED/ESCAPED: 14 *DEAD: 2 (not including many security guard, zombie handler, and hazard unit forces killed during the demise of the facility) Aftermath Frank West and Chuck Greene were able to escape the Phenotrans Facility unharmed with evidence to clear Chuck's name from any involvement in Fortune's End. While the two men were able to escape, Frank's source and old friend, Isabela Keyes, was kidnapped by Phenotrans director, Dr. Mallon, and taken away to an unknown location. The scientists employed at the facility were all rescued and able to evacuate to safety, although most of the security personnel, including guards, handlers and Hazard Units, were killed in the facility outbreak. The facility was destroyed in a self-destruct procedure as initiated by Dr. Mallon to cover any traces of their wrongdoings. With the destruction and outbreak of Fortune City that had been occurring the past few days, Phenotrans was able to keep the situation at the facility quiet to an extent, without too much media attention, though damage control was being heavily applied due to the exposure done by Frank, Chuck, and Stacey. The facility compound has been contained and sealed off from the population.